walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Lingard (Video Game)
Paul Lingard is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a doctor and one of the four leaders of the New Frontier, alongside, Joan, Clint, and David García. Paul is a friend of David and is one of his close confidants alongside Ava. As a result, not only does Paul support David but he also finds reason to live because of him. Though a regular user of drugs and his own medicine, Paul is still a skilled doctor. However, after David is removed from his position and Joan becomes far more strict and dictatorial over her leadership, Paul remains reluctant to get involved and stays neutral, leading to a bout of depression and his own assisted suicide. (Determinant) Paul is also an affiliate of Clementine, and is the only man who knows the location of Alvin Jr.. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Paul's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than that he was a doctor, and he may have lived in or near Richmond at the time. His profession carried over into the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse David found Lingard, as the man has given up all everything and gave him a reason to care again. Sometime later, Lingard along with David, Clint and Joan formed The New Frontier. Season 3 "Above The Law" TBA "Thicker Than Water" After Javi, Gabe and Ava steal from the armory, Javier goes to Lingard's office to find Lingard unconscious. When Dr. Lingard awakens, he informs Javier that he doesn't want to live anymore. If you agree to euthanise him, he will tell Clem where Alvin Junior is located. If you refuse, however, Lingard will cancel the deal. "From the Gallows" Paul will appear in this episode if he was not killed in the previous episode, towards its ending. He will refuse to thank Javier for sparing his life, but will try to make it up to him by continuing to help lives within Richmond as he did before. He also reveals to Clem AJ's last spotted location before he takes off, leading Clementine on a journey to find him once again. If Paul was killed in the previous episode, a photo of him will appear on the memorial wall, the image depicting him sitting down in his office. Relationships Joan David García Clint Javier García Clementine Alvin Jr. Eleanor Kate García Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed patients. (Caused; Direct, Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death (Determinant) Killed By * Himself (Caused) * Javier García (Caused, Out of Mercy) and/or (Before Reanimation, Determinant) * Clementine (Caused, Out of Mercy) and/or (Before Reanimation, Determinant) When Javier returns to the hospital to see Dr. Lingard regarding his stab wound, Lingard is unconscious as a result of an overdose. When he recovers, albeit delusional, he solemnly acknowledges that Joan's autocracy and David's arrest will not bode well for him, asking Javier to euthanise him and prevent him from reanimating - all in exchange for Alvin Jr.'s location. If the player decides to assist in Dr. Lingard's suicide, Javier will inject a lethal dose of medicine into his arm. If the player chooses silence, Clementine will inject Lingard. Regardless, Javier will prevent Lingard from reanimating by stabbing him in the head. If the player takes too long on this also, Javier will hand the knife to Clem and she will violently stab Lingard in the head. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" (Determinant, Alive or Photograph) Trivia *Paul is the fifth character known to use drugs recreationally, the others being Bonnie, Wyatt, Eddie and Kate. *Paul is the seventh doctor to appear in the video game, the others being Diana, Vernon, Carlos, Logan, Jonas and Eleanor. *Paul's New Frontier mark is on his hand. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:New Frontier Category:Leaders Category:NPC Category:Addicts Category:Alive Category:Medics Category:Article stubs Category:Forever Alone Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Depressed Category:Suicidal